Fuego de noche, Nieve de día
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Historia de James y Dominique contada desde tres puntos de vista. Hoy: Dominique. Advertencia: Contiene incesto.
1. POV James

¿Por que entre todas las chicas del colegio tenias que ser tu? Si, tu, mi mejor amiga, mi mayor confidente, eras esa hermana de mi edad que no tengo…

Todo, nuestra amistad, nuestra personalidad bromista, arrogante y ser sociables y cerrados al mismo tiempo. Todo eso quedo atrás por MI culpa, por ser tan ingenuo, por no comprender que esto no se puede, siempre se supo que por la cantidad de primos que somos dos terminaríamos juntos.

¿Por que yo? Es decir, ¿por que nosotros? Los primos Potter-Weasley, el león y el águila, James y Dominique…

Lo nuestro es posible, nada más que de noche. Somos primos y mejores amigos, pero cuando estamos juntos nos olvidamos de todo y de todos. El porque ni yo lo tengo.

Hay días en los que me pongo a analizar el porque de _esto _y llego, siempre es la misma, a la conclusión de que esto debe a la adulación que tenemos a nuestro alrededor; si, porque todos nos dicen que somos inteligentes, hermosos, excelentes personas y montón de mentiras mas. Si supieran los pobres de lo que están hablando; si, porque todo eso se lo dicen a dos personas que se esconden detrás de una mascara invisible. Una mascara que no revela sus, _nuestros_, verdaderos sentimientos.

Sinceramente, no puedo creer que esto siga así. ¡Somos perores que en el colegio! Hay que salir con gente, porque no merecen otra denominación, por mantener las apariencias.

Actuar, actuar y mas actuar; de día solo los, supuestos, primos y mejores amigos y de noche los amantes que, realmente, somos.

La, que supuestamente es una de ellas, _señorita_ Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, como te llama tía Fleur cuando se enoja contigo, sale con un _maldito_ francés llamado _Jean Louis Leblanc_; es hijo de, nada mas y nada menos que, el primer ministro, muggle, de Francia. Lo conociste durante el torneo de los tres magos, celebrado durante nuestro séptimo año, en el curso de los años 2022-23. Creo que es poco decir que ese rubio me cae como el… muy mal; si, me cae muy mal es la definición justa para definir nuestra relación.

Y yo, bueno, tengo que salir con una compañera de trabajo, Delphinius Nott; la hija de Theodore y Daphne Nott. Es la persona mas superficial que conozco; salgo con ella por mi reputación de _soltero eterno _se tiene que mantener, pero no siento nada por ella; es mas, me cae tan mal, que cada vez que quiere visitar a mis padres o que nos veamos mas de dos veces por mes le digo que tengo algo que hacer.

No es ninguna novedad que cuando te veo con el me siento de lo peor. ¡Pensar que en el colegio fui un león! Ahora estoy aquí, actuando amar a alguien que no me atrae ni siquiera físicamente hablando; hago algo poco digno de un león, esto se podría esperar de un cobarde pero jamás de los jamases de un Gryffindor.

Malditas esas noches de insomnio que tuve, y tengo, pensando en vos; si, en vos rubia, _mi_ rubia. Te espero, y se que tu también lo haces, ciertas noches; hasta el momento en que sale es sol. Es ahí cuando nos damos cuenta que un día más, y por consecuencia noche sin vernos, pasó y no dejamos esto, la clandestinidad, de lado.  
Porque _para los amantes, su amor desesperado puede ser un delito pero jamás un pecado_.

Se todo esto, porque soy yo, es mismísimo James S. Potter, al que tiene loco una rubia rebelde… Es rubia, para romper la tradición, pero esta enamorado al fin.

James S. Potter


	2. POV Dominique

_Querido diario:_

James Sirius Potter, Sirius… Ese nombre no logra salir de su cabeza; ese nombre, que me llena de recuerdo unos lindos y otros no tanto. ¿Por qué digo esto? Sencillo, y comprensible-aunque, según opinaría Rose, Molly o, inclusive, Lucy es algo "inmoral"- o al menos a los ojos de Lillian Luna Potter, mi _cuñada._

Puedo tener a quien quiera; pero no ¿tenia que quererte a vos León? _Mi león._

¿No me podría enamorar de algún adolescente como mi hermano? No, tenias que ser tu, mi _best-fiend_, mi mayor cómplice, mi casi-hermano, mi confidente, mi único y gran, no puedo creer que yo Dominique "la rebelde e impulsiva" Weasley valla a decir esto, amor…

Pero a pesar de que te amo, y que eres mi vida, hay algo en el medio llamado sangre, y sin contar moral y ética. ¿No podía ser mi perfecta hermana mayor? No tenia que ser yo, la oveja negra de los Weasley.

Mis notas son excelentes sin necesidad de tocar un libro, pero ¿Qué gane? Absolutamente nada, te perdí; perdí lo mas valioso que tenia tuve y tendré. No solo por mi torpeza perdí tu amistad; si no que perdí a un todo, a mi todo.

Pero yo soy Dominique Gabrielle Weasley y se que a pesar de que la actualidad no sea el mejor panorama, el futuro será muy claro.

Porque yo lo se, porque soy _Nique Weasley._

* * *

**_Espero que os halla gustado, aunque no sea el mejo drabble que he escrito en mi vida._**

**_En esta ocacion est__a dedicado para Cattonis, Bella_Valentina, Arhatdy-Uchiha y para Mio_uchiha_**

**_Saludos a todos, Bella._**


End file.
